


Staring Into Space

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Early in Canon, F/M, Humor, Pining, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And into her face.  </p><p>Galavant is so done-for and he doesn't even know it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring Into Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> The prompt was "A sexy touch in an unsexy place" - I think this sort of fits the bill...

“Galavant. Why on earth are you stroking at my nose?”

He automatically balked at her curious tone of voice. He certainly hadn’t meant to do anything particularly perverse – had just ended up watching her, staring into space, and randomly dreaming about kissing her…all right, maybe touching her – and her nose had been the first place his hand had landed while they were sitting by the fire. “I was just admiring the shape of your features, Izzy.” He cringed as the nickname escaped his lips.

“When on earth did you get it in your head to call me Izzy?” she asked.

_The first time I saw you standing in the sunlight, with all of the little highlights popping out in the sunlight. When I heard you laugh and thought it was music, and I decided Isabella was far too serious a name for somebody like you. When I caught you staring at me and realized that maybe you wanted me just as much as I wanted you._

“Because it sounded nice,” he said, and then went to mount his horse. 

He felt her straighten up and try to look serious. “Oh, I see,” said, sounding as if she didn’t’ at all.


End file.
